To conserve weight on many devices, such as on bicycles used by professional riders, aluminum bolts and nuts are used to adjust and/or secure many of the bicycle's components. When a conventional steel wrench is used to tighten or loosen aluminum bolts or nuts the interfacing pressure applied to the corners of the bolt or nut head can, after repeated uses, round the corners of the bolt or nut head. The rounded corners make it difficult for a wrench to acquire a secure grip on the bolt or nut head, which in turn, causes wrench slippage that further aggravates and increases the rounded corners on the head of the bolt and nut.
The above-described problem is solved by the double open-end closed-head wrench described herein.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any industry literature or patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention.